Si yo hubiera
by Sibreka
Summary: One Shot: Dicen que el hubiera no existe, ella nunca hizo mucho caso a esa frase, le venia sin cuidado ¿Que dices ahora Senna? ¿volverias atras y cambiarias las cosas? ¿o las dejarias tal como estan? *Ichiruki* Advertencia: Bashing a Senna


**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece a Tite Kubo. Solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Si te agrada Senna no leas este OS, si sigues leyendo es bajo tu propio riesgo.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **SI HUBIERA…**

 _Pétalos rosas revoloteaban en el aire, mediados de abril era cuando los cerezos comenzaban a florecer debido a los vientos primaverales de Japón y estas flores mostraban su belleza encarnando el principio y el fin. Dos figuras sobresalían en la azotea de un edificio escolar, una figura femenina y una masculina para ser exactos, el chico se mantenía las manos en los bolsillos algo nervioso y la chica parecía indiferente._

— _Me gustas. —Soltó repentinamente un chico de 16 años con un exótico cabello naranja y ojos color ocre avellanados._

— _¡Achu! —Estornudo la chica, quien poseía cabello oscuro con un tinte morado, y ojos miel. — Perdón ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche. — Y comenzó a verse las uñas._

— _Que me gustas. —Repitió._

— _Mmmm, no. —Respondió indiferente. —No eres mi tipo, ni lo que busco. — Lo rechazo cruelmente._

— _¿Lo que buscas? —Frunció la ceja extrañado._

— _Sí, ya sabes chicas como yo somos mucho para gente como tú. —Se burló._

— _¿Ah sí? —El ceño del chico se frunció más._

— _Así es, yo me casare con alguien rico, tendré hijos hermosos y viajare alrededor del mundo con mi propio jet privado. —Continuo. —Además si me ven contigo dirán que me gustan los vándalos y tengo que cuidar mi reputación. —Dio un golpe de aire con su cabello y le dio la espalda alejándose del muchacho y dejándolo solo en esa azotea._

— _Reputación, ah. —Murmuro viendo al cielo._

 _La figura de chica se movió con altanería por los pasillos de la escuela, Senna Minagawa era todo lo que una chica desearía tener, belleza, popularidad, dinero y un sequito de chicos babeando tras ella. Pero su educación no era la mejor del mundo ya que era altanera, caprichosa, cruel, mandona y vanidosa, por esto y muchas cosas más la mayoría de las chicas de la preparatoria no la soportaban. Además, siempre veía a los demás por debajo de ella como si fueran sus sirvientes o basura._

 _Mientras caminaba vio a una pelinegra de baja estatura cargando una pila de hojas algo grandes para ella y apenas podía ver. Con una sonrisa maliciosa metió el pie en el camino de la chica y la hizo tropezar, logrando que todas las copias cayeran desparramadas y la pelimorada piso una de esas hojas con toda la intención._

— _Oye descerebrada ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —Le reclamo la chica, quien poseía unos grandes ojos violetas._

— _¡Ups! Perdón, no vi que había una mosca en el camino. —Se rio y continuo su camino._

— _Y yo no sabía que las zorras caminaban en dos patas. —Murmuro ella con veneno, siendo escuchada perfectamente por la otra._

— _¡¿Cómo me has llamado?! —Le grito molesta._

— _¡Te dije zorra! ¿te lo deletreo? —La confronto, pero recibió una bofetada de la ojimiel._

— _Atrévete a decirlo de nuevo. —La reto._

— _Z-O-R-R-A —Le deletreo lentamente._

— _¡Maldito parasito! —Levanto la mano para golpearla nuevamente, pero fue detenida por la mano del chico que hacía unos minutos se le había declarado._

— _Creo que ya es suficiente para las dos. —Trato de calmarlas._

— _¡Suéltame, tonto! —Exigió Senna._

— _¡Ella comenzó! —La apunto la pelinegra de exóticos ojos._

— _Creo que deberías irte Senna. —Le sugirió el._

— _Tch. —Soltó su mano y se largó moviendo la cadera exageradamente hasta perderse en el pasillo._

— _¿Qué se cree esa, un pavo real? —Cuestiono enojada la joven, quien recogía los papeles pisados anteriormente. Se sorprendió al ver como el pelinaranja la ayudaba y terminaban más rápido. —Gracias, pero eso no era necesario, yo podía hacerlo._

— _Deja de pelear y camina, enana ¿esto iba a la sala de maestros?_

— _¿Ah? —Ella no noto en que momento el cargo la montaña de fotocopias y comenzó a andar. —¡No soy una enana! Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia ¡Y YO PUEDO CARGAR ESO!_

— _Kurosaki Ichigo. —Se presentó. — Si claro, si cargas esto te harás mas bajita de lo que ya eres. Así que si no comienzas a andar te dejare ahí sentada, ENANA. —Se volvió a burlar._

— _¡Cállate zanahoria oxigenada! —Se levantó y caminaron juntos por el pasillo mientras discutían._

— _Par de tontos. —Los desprecio Senna, quien se quedó recargada a la vuelta del pasillo y los escucho, comenzó a andar en dirección a su taquilla para sacar sus zapatos ¡Tenia una cita con Shukuro Tsukishima! Era un chico súper lindo y además era muy rico, ya buscaría la forma de enganchárselo y su vida sería aún más perfecta._

 **PRESENTE**

 **13 años después**

—¡Minagawa, se acabaron las existencias en el mostrador de jeans talla M ve por más! —Una mujer de cabello negro atado en un moño y de buen pecho llamo a la ojimiel, quien vestía un maniquí para exhibir.

—En un momento voy.

—¡Deja eso y ve ya, las clientas esperan! —Le ordeno.

—Sí, ya voy. —Murmuro entre dientes, su jefa Ikumi Unagiya era una explotadora. Odiaba ese trabajo, pero necesitaba dinero y con los únicos estudios que obtuvo que solo era el instituto, lo único en lo que podía trabajar era como dependiente de una tienda de ropa.

Llego al almacén de la tienda y saco una gran caja de cartón, era pesada y apenas podía con ella, pero ni modo tenía que llevarla a exhibición. De alguna forma se las arregló para llevarla a la trastienda y comenzó a abrir la caja para sacar el contenido, acomodo las prendas en el lugar que les correspondía bajo un grupo de mujeres que en cuanto termino de ordenar el producto desordenaron todo dejándolo hecho un desastre.

Mierda, mierda y más mierda ¡¿Cómo rayos termino ahí?! Se supone que ella era como esas mujeres, veía algo que le gustaba, se lo probaba y si no le satisfacía lo suficiente lo dejaba para que alguien más lo ordenara por ella.

Ese no era su lugar.

—Hey Minagawa, ya son las 12, puedes irte a almorzar, pero te quiero aquí a la 1:00 P.M. ¿de acuerdo? —Le ordeno Unagiya.

—Sí, volveré a tiempo.

—Si llegas tarde nuevamente, te descontare medio día de salario. —Amenazo.

—¡¿Qué?! Oiga usted no puede hacer eso. —Exigió.

—Claro que puedo, soy yo la que paga tu cheque y si no estás aquí a la hora que te necesito puedo descontar el tiempo no productivo, es eso o te buscas otro trabajo. —zanjo el tema mientras hacia un ademan de que se fuera.

—" _Grrr, maldita bruja. "—_ Gruño por dentro. Tomo su bolso y salió del lugar en dirección a la zona de cafetería del centro comercial.

Todo era culpa de ese idiota de Tsukishima, si no hubiera hecho esas inversiones sin sentido el no habría perdido su fortuna, no se habría suicidado y ella seguiría con su vida de lujos sin preocuparse por nada, más que a cuál país iría a pasar sus vacaciones. De su fortuna familiar ya nada había, su padre fue encarcelado debido a que había hecho varios desfalcos en la compañía donde era vicepresidente, y el dinero había ido a parar a la cuenta bancaria de la corporación afectada, dejándola en la más baja miseria.

Su madre no pudo soportar la vergüenza y había desaparecido del mapa al poco tiempo, dejándola sola y para colmo de males al mes descubrió que Tsukishima la había dejado embarazada. No es que odiara a su hija, pero debido a eso no podía encontrar a otro hombre, con los tiempos que corrían ninguno quería a una mujer ya con un compromiso, solo querían chicas solteras, el tiempo pasaba y no se estaba volviendo precisamente joven.

Pidió una ensalada junto con un té y se sentó a esperar su orden mientras reflexionaba su vida, Poco después de graduarse había logrado amarrar a Tsukishima con ella y se habían casado al poco tiempo. Su vida había sido color de rosa por 3 años hasta que a su atolondrado esposo se le ocurrió invertir en Indonesia y todo se fue al garete.

—¿Senna? ¿Eres tú, Senna Minagawa? —Escucho que la llamaban.

Salió de sus pensamientos y busco a la persona que la había llamado. Sus ojos se abrieron ensanchados al ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello corto oscuro y unos grandes ojos violetas.

—Sí, soy yo y tú eras…—Pregunto confundida, no la ubicaba del todo.

—Kuchiki Rukia

—¿Kuchiki?

—¿Te acuerdas? En la preparatoria Karakura.

Ahh si ya recordaba, esa chica bajita a la que le gustaba molestar seguido. Siempre le pareció tan insignificante que no recordaba bien su nombre, pero ahora que la veía estaba… distinta.

Seguía siendo bajita y su cabello estaba un poco más corto, estaba muy levemente maquillada y solo sus labrios brillaban debido al gloss labial, vestía muy bien, llevaba unas sandalias doradas, un vestido azul que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y… un momento, ¡¿ese vestido era un Channel y su bolso… un Gucci?! Que ella recordara Kuchiki era de clase media y jamás podría costearse esos accesorios y ropa.

—Ah, sí Kuchiki. —Respondió fingiendo sorpresa, si algo había aprendido en sus años era a ser una buena actriz. — ¿Cómo has estado? —Rukia se extrañó por esa pregunta, esa no era la Senna que recordaba, tal vez los años la habían cambiado. De todas formas, ella tampoco era la misma que cuando tenía 16.

—Ehhh… bien ¿puedo? —Pregunto tomando la otra silla de la mesa para hacerle compañía.

—Claro, toma asiento. —Le invito, debía sonsacarle como pudo obtener esas cosas.

—Señora. —Un hombre alto y grande, de piel oscura y cabello castaño se acercó a la pelinegra. —Este lugar es muy abierto, le conseguí una mesa ahí. — Y apunto a una cafetería francesa muy elegante dentro del centro comercial.

—Gracias Chad y ya te lo dije, llámame Rukia. —Respondió la mujer y se rio por el sonrojo del hombre. —¿Vienes Senna? —Comenzó a andar al local.

Senna la siguió en silencio no sin antes tomar su orden para comer. ¿había conseguido mesa en maniére Marsella? Eso era sumamente difícil, por no decir casi imposible, además era muy caro. El maitre las guio a su mesa y les acerco un menú digital en una tableta.

—¿Quién era ese? —Pregunto extrañada por el gran hombre que se encontraba a poca distancia de las dos mujeres, parecía vigilar a la ojivioleta.

—Es Chad, un gran amigo y mi guardaespaldas. —Respondió mientras tomaba su pedido en la tableta y la dejaba a un lado. —¿No vas a pedir nada? Yo invito.

—Claro, claro. —Respondió nerviosa, pidió un café francés y un napoleón de postre. ¿guardaespaldas? No podía creer que esa enana tonta tuviera uno. — Y dime que has hecho ¿te dedicas a algo? —Pregunto casi ansiosa.

—¿Yo? Bueno, soy arquitecta.

—Valla te ha de ir muy bien. —Sonrió hipócritamente.

—Bueno, me va bien y no me quejo, tengo un trabajo que me gusta ¿y tú que has hecho? —Sus órdenes llegaron en ese momento y una melodía infantil comenzó a escucharse. Rukia saco un celular con caratula de conejo y vio el número. —Disculpa, debo tomar esta llamada. —Y contesto. —¿Hola?... en el centro comercial… ¿estas cerca? ... ¡no me grites, me puedo cuidar sola! Además, esta Chad a mi lado... me encuentro bien, ni que fuera invalida idiota. —Y Rukia frunció el ceño en molestia, mientras aun hablaba con la persona al otro lado de la línea. — En esa cafetería que hace esos pasteles que me encantan… si, ya sé, pero… ¡No exageres!… ya lo sé. —Y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas—¡puedo moverme y que nos encontremos perfectamente, carajo!... no, yo… —se volvió a sonrojar más y una tierna sonrisa adorno su rostro— De acuerdo, yo también a ti… ¡Dije que yo a ti también!... ¡¿ehhh?!… t-t-te am- te amo…si, te veo aquí. —Y colgó con una sonrisa bobalicona. —Bobo sobreprotector. —Murmuro.

—¿Quién era, si se puede saber?

—Mi esposo.

—¡¿Esposo, estas casada?! —Y vio que en la mano de la ojivioleta había un hermoso anillo de casada con diamantes engarzados y amatista.

—Sí, de hecho…—Se acarició la pequeña barriga que Senna tampoco había notado, estaba tan centrada en las cosas que usaba que no se dio cuenta del vientre de la chica.

—¿De cuantos meses?

—Cuatro y medio.

Senna comenzó a hacer planes, si esa enana sin gracias estaba casada y vestía así ¡Quería decir que su esposo estaba forrado! Debía conocerlo, si todo salía según sus planes y podía separarlo de la Kuchiki podría atraparlo y hacerse con una vida cómoda a la que estaba acostumbrada.

—¿Tienes hijos, Senna?

—Sí, una niña de 8 años.

—¿Se parece a ti? ¿eres casada también?

—Se parece un poco a mí. Y mi esposo falleció —Trato de evitar el tema, no quería hablar de la caída horrible de su vida.

—Valla, perdón por preguntar. —Se disculpó.

Fue entonces que Senna lo vio, un atractivo hombre en un traje negro entraba en el local y hablaba con el Maitre, en su brazo llevaba una bata blanca ¿un médico quizás? Pero lo que le llamo la atención fue esa cabellera naranja… un momento ¿cabello naranja? ¡No, no podía ser!

Vio como aquel hombre se sentaba en su mesa dejando la bata y el maletín a un lado y besaba a Rukia en sus narices.

—Ya te dije que debías reposar. —Le reclamo acariciando la redondeada barriga de la ojivioleta e ignorando a Senna quien los veía perpleja.

—Me sentía encerrada en casa. Además, no es un embarazo de riesgo y está bien que camine un poco. Quería comprarle ropa al bebé. —Señalo varias bolsas que Chad tenía en su mesa.

—Eres una cabezota, además creo que el bebé ya tiene ropa como para un año y sin repetir. —Se burló.

—¡Cállate zanahoria! además ¿no vas a saludarla a ella?

El hombre volteo a ver a la chica frente a ellos y se rasco la cabeza confundido.

—¿Quién eres? —Esta pregunta le cayó como balde de agua fría a la pelimorada.

—Senna ¿te acuerdas? —Le reclamo ella bufando, Ichigo siempre tenía mala memoria para las caras y nombres de la gente.

—No me suena. —¡¿Qué mierda?! Si se le había declarado hace varios años.

—¡Pero si fue el día que nos conocimos! Básicamente gracias a ella comenzamos a hablarnos.

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza del dueño de ojos ocre.

—¿Senna? —Pregunto confundido. — ¡Cierto! Disculpa, me suelo olvidar de los rostros de la gente.

—Por suerte no te has olvidado el mío. —Ironizo su mujer.

—No podría hacerlo, porque tus ojos son imposibles de olvidar. —Le murmuro y ella se sonrojo.

Y la ojimiel quiso vomitar ahí mismo al verlos tan melosos. ¿Se olvidó de ella? ¿era en serio? Era un golpe directo a su ego.

—Te vez bien, Kurosaki. Esa bata ¿eres medico? —Intentaría obtener más información de su presa.

—Sí, tengo un hospital.

—¿Tienes? —Los ojos de Senna casi brillaron al oír eso.

—Si.

—Debió costarte mucho. —Fingió sorpresa.

—Desde la preparatoria trabaje medio tiempo en varios lugares. Con esos ahorros fue con lo que comencé.

—Y yo le hice los planos. —Sonrió la ojivioleta.

—Aunque aún no te graduabas. —La pico el, recibiendo un golpe en las costillas que lo hizo callar.

—Cállate. —Siseo.

—¿Cómo se llama el hospital? —Siguió en su interrogatorio. Tenía una leve sospecha.

—"Kibo*" —Respondió el.

—¿No es ese hospital que tiene las últimas tecnologías de la medicina en el centro de la ciudad? —Se sorprendió, eso se ponía mejor y mejor. Sabia de ese lugar, llevaba solo un par de años, pero en ese corto tiempo ya se había convertido en el mejor hospital privado del país.

—Algo así. —Respondió Ichigo removiéndose un poco, las preguntas de la chica lo estaban comenzando a incomodar. —¿Y tú a que te dedicas? —Pregunto, notando como ella se tensó notablemente.

—A nada del otro mundo. —Murmuro.

—¡Minagawa! —Se escuchó por todo el local la voz de Unagiya.

Senna se aterrorizo al oír esa voz, vio la hora en su pequeño celular ¡La 1:30! No se acordó de que aún estaba en hora de comida y se había pasado.

—¡Minagawa! —La mujer se plantó frente a ella y la jalo del brazo. —Sabía que esto pasaría, ya no te dejare ir a comer fuera, será solo en el local. Siempre es lo mismo conti… ¿Rukia, Ichigo son ustedes? —Se sorprendió su jefa ¿Acaso los conocía?

—¿Señora Ikumi? ¡es usted! Cuanto tiempo. —La saludo la ojivioleta.

—¿Ella trabaja para ti? —Se sorprendió el hombre.

—Así es. —Y sonrió al verlos juntos— Desde que trabajaron en la tienda no los había visto. — Siguió rememorando viejos tiempos.

Así que ellos habían trabajado con esta loca, pensó la otra.

—Dios Rukia estas más linda desde la última vez que te vi. Y creo que fue cuando ambos aun trabajaban en mi tienda. —Vio el bultito en el vientre de ella. —Y veo que no perdieron el tiempo ¿eh, Ichigo?

—Si… bueno. —Volteo el rostro sonrojado.

—Me alegra verlos. Yo venía por esta holgazana que siempre está tratando de escaquearse del trabajo. —Y la mato con la mirada.

—Tch. —Se hizo la desentendida.

—Perdónala Ikumi, fue nuestra culpa, la entretuvimos. —Pidió Rukia.

—Ahhh. —Suspiro— Esta bien, pero a cambio tienes que ponerme al tanto de todo un día de estos.

—Vuelvo en un momento. —Hablo él y lo vio dirigirse al servicio, donde se reunían tres mujeres era mejor huir.

—Yo también. —Se levantó Senna y lo siguió.

Espero fuera del baño un par de minutos hasta que lo vio salir, lo retuvo por el pecho y lo hizo ingresar al cuarto nuevamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto el, extrañado por aquella acción.

—No, nada malo —Hizo figuras en el pecho de él. —Solo pensé que querrías un poco de diversión. —Se le insinuó.

—¿Diversión? —No era tonto, ya entendía para donde iba la cosa.

—Sí, ya sabes "diversión" —Y se froto al pelinaranja con toda la intención de excitarlo, pero se sorprendió al ser detenida por él, quien la tomo de las muñecas y la alejo de su espacio personal.

—No me interesa.

—Vamos Ichigo ¿Acaso no te gustaba durante la preparatoria? —Le recordó. —Juguemos juntos entonces, ella nunca se dará cuenta. —Refiriéndose a la pelinegra.

—Y si mal no recuerdo tú me dijiste que yo no era lo que buscabas, ni tu tipo. —La empujo bruscamente, pero no tan fuerte para evitar que cayera al piso, dejándola completamente fría ¿la estaba rechazando? —Mira Senna, no sé qué planeas —La encaro. — Pero más te vale que te vayas quitando esas ideas locas de la cabeza. —Le aclaro. — Estoy casado y amo a mi esposa, vamos a tener un bebé. —Le pareció ver que sus ojos se ponían transparentes como el hielo. —Si intentas algo mas como esto, evítame la pena de tener que humillarte en público. —Dicho esto el salió del sanitario dejando a la otra en shock.

Tardo unos minutos en volver a la mesa, para cuando llego la cuenta ya había sido pagada y la pareja se despedia de Ikumi, Rukia se despidió de ella también bajo una mirada helada del hombre, quien rodeo con su brazo la cintura de su mujer y salieron del lugar.

Comenzando a caminar junto a Unagiya hacia al trabajo que tanto odiaba, pensó en ese día, ese maldito día años atrás, el dia en que rechazo a un chico de ojos color ocre avellana, si hubiera podido ver el futuro, si tan solo no se hubiera dejado llevar solo por las apariencias seria ella ¡Ella sería la señora Kurosaki y no esa boba tonta!

Bien decía ese dicho de occidente "Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo ves perdido"

Y ahora ella sufriría las consecuencias el resto de su vida.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A:** No tengo nada personal contra Senna, pero alguien debe ser la mala en los fics IR y siempre los fans de esta pareja hemos de poner a esta pobre chica en el papel de antagonista (Me pregunto porque será xD) comentarios, tomatazos, críticas por favor déjenlo en un review por fis, quiero saber su opinión.

 **Kibo:** Esperanza

Si quieren saber de más historias y proyectos pueden buscarme en Facebook como **Sibreka Echizen.**

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Les mando besos y abrazos de mazapán!**


End file.
